


Education

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Education

"I'm glad you were able to come by so fast!" the principal stated as he led Tyler into his office. "Well, as you told me it's kind of an emergency I had too." the singer gave back strained friendly. Tyler had never been happy with Jennas choice of school for their daughter, the people here seemed too riggid, too conservative for his taste, but as he had no idea of fostering all of his kids talents he had just trusted in his wifes opinion and it had turned out good...until this morning, when an urgent call had reached him. Stepping into the small room behind the principal Tyler took in the situation quiet fast. Ella was sitting in a chair, her eyes trained to the floor, her face closed up and anxious. On a couch in the corner sat a boy, crying and obviously bleeding out of his nose, an agitated looking woman sitting beside him. Tyler couldn't even open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when the woman jumped up and rushed towards him, anger written all over her face.

"I don't care the slightest if you are a celebrity I'm not going to tolerate violence against my little boy!" she spat, waving towards said kid, before she rambled on. "Maybe you should have spoilt that brat of a kid less, but you all think you are better then the rest, don't you? We other parents do pay the school loans too, so it's our god damn right that our kids learn here in peace without being attacked by a misseducated chit of a girl." Raising his eyebrow slightly Tyler gave the principal an asking glance, just to find the man as stunned as himself. "Mrs...Mrs. Braket, I'm aware that this must be a very emotional situation for you but how about we all come down a bit and sit down and talk? Mr. Joseph doesn't yet know what happened, so you might give him the chance to learn first." Snorting the woman gave the singer a last glance from head to toe before she stomped back to her son, protectivly laying his arm around him. Tyler slowly paced over to the free chair beside Ella and silently sat down on it, only giving her a quick side glance. 

Letting out a long breat the principal took place behind his desk and folded his hands on the plate, shifting his attention towards Tyler. "Mr. Joseph, I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter has punched Markus Braket over here directly in the face with her fist." "She nearly broke his nose!" the mother threw in from behind. Sighing the principal leaned back a bit. "We as a school don't accept any form of violent behaviour amongst our pupils, as we think that children that age should be already able to discuss about problems rather then fight about it. Given the way your daughter reacted I'm constrained to suspend her for two weeks and ask you to organise some kind of behavioural therapy for her, or we can not guarantee her further remain in our institution." Feeling his blood pressure rising with every single word the old man threw at him Tyler slowly curled his fingers into his palms and pressed his nails into them, a technique of anger controll he had learned years before when Ella first had started to show her active personality. He remained silent until the principal ended and threw an expecting glance at him, then he nodded slowly, turned to the side and looked at his kid. 

Ella did not raise her head, but she wasn't penitent either. If her posture was to discribe as anything it was defiance and sassyness and the rebell somewhere inside of him started to discuss with the father he was expected to be. Paying heet to sound particular cool and controlled he just voiced a quiet "Why?" her way, ignoring the disapproving sound the woman behind him gave. His daughters demanour didn't change the sligthest, but she straigthened up slowly and turned her head, her steel blue eyes finding his and transporting nothing but sincerity and hope for his support. "Markus called you and Josh fags. He told me you probably fuck him more then mom and that you have said yourself that she's just a payed coverup, not to say a whore. So I punched him. He had earned it. And I'm not sorry." Tyler heared the breath with wich the woman behind him wanted to start to speak and cut her off quickly with a powerfull motion of his hand and a "Sush!" before he fixed Ella again and started to speak to her, looking deep into her eyes with seriousness on his features. "I get where you coming from, I really do, but...it's not ok to hurt someone physically just because he hurt you with words, Ellana. You're my daughter after all, you should have known that. We will have to talk about how you can compansate for the damage you've done and I expect you to come up with an idea yourself. Got that?" 

With burning eyes the girl starred back at him, unsure what to say. Ella felt that there where some unspoken lines between her fathers words, and he was right...after all she had his blood in her veins, a huge part of his personality in her heart. Although it sounded like he took the side of the others she didn't felt betrayed, more like as if this was his first step to a massive strike he needed her help for. So she nodded, stood up and went over to the boy, holding out her hand. "I'm sorry, Markus. I was extremly hurt by your words and overreacted. I should not have punched you. If you accept, I'd offer to clean up your room weekly for a month." Starring at the girl with n open hanging mouth the principal and the mother couldn't believe their own eyes, while Tyler slowly stood up and turned to the schools head. "So now this is done, to you." And in a single split of a second the temperature in the room dropped. Tyler had been used to controll masses of people, thousands of them. He was known for his ability to stun, encourage and delight as well as for being able to intimidate people the worst. 

Without even raising his voice he managed to make the principle shrink back a bit as he fixed him, fire in his eyes. "I'm not sure if you're just too ignorant or too dumb to establish an enviornment in your + institution+" he highlighted the word slightly, "that is free of any kind of hate against certain parts of this society. We as parents pay a lot of money to this school because you promise to educate our kids in a modern, inovative way. Homophobia should not be part of this education, also not the acceptance of it. I expect you to react to this incident in the appropriate way and talk with your students about this." Taking a swift turn around Tyler caught the womans stare and gave her a sweet smile. "And to YOU, Mrs...Braket was it, right? You don't even deserve this information but as I hope you're ignorance may falter a bit then...it's true that my former bandmate and best friend is homosexual. It's not true that we ever had something going. I gotta say I'm not even mad or surprised about this statement of your son, as he is not the first to say that and of course I'll forgive him for his mistake. But..." growling the last part more then he said it Tyler never lost his smile, "if that little piece of shit is insulting the amazing mother of that beautiful, intelligent, very well educated girl over there only one time more the both of you will have to fear a lot more then just a little ouchie. Have a nice day." Straightening up, offering his daughter his arm the singer did not a single glance back as he led her out of the office, proud of the way she held her head high beside him. Nearing the exit Ella whispered out of the corner of her mouth: "You don't expect me to clean his room or ever come here again, don't you?" just to giggle out loud when she got an "Are you crazy? Frick those hypocrites!" as an answer.


End file.
